This invention relates generally to a hat having a light and, more particularly, to a hat having a light incorporated into the brim of the hat, whereby the appearance of a standard hat having no light is maintained.
Various types of portable lights are known in the art. In this regard, the concept of attaching lighting devices to hats is also known. For example, the common miner""s hat made use of a carbide lamp attached to a hat for working in mineral mines, as well as for cave exploration. Various other types of head-lights also have been produced, most of which are spotlights. Such lights are frequently attached to hard hats and various other devices that encircle the head in a band-like fashion. These lights generally have a flashlight-type beam and, sometimes, a focusing lens.
These types of lighted hats have a number of disadvantages. One prior lighted headpiece basically consists of a flashlight that is attached to the side of the head. This device has the disadvantage of requiring the user to view the object of interest out of the corner of the user""s eye. Additionally, this device utilizes Velcro(copyright) attachments, thereby making it difficult to adjust the direction of the light in a vertical plane. Further, the weight of the hat can cause discomfort to the user.
Other known lighting devices are mounted on the forehead of the user with some type of strap. These devices are unsightly because they are dramatically different from anything a person would normally wear upon his head. Still other known devices are mounted on top of the head with a helmet. Again, these lighted hats are unsightly.
Moreover, these lighted hats tend to be too heavy and bulky for many uses. Accordingly, these lighted hats are typically not very aesthetically appealing and are uncomfortable to many potential users, especially those who do not necessarily want to make known that they are wearing a hat with a light. Thus, those skilled in the art have recognized the need for a hat that has the advantages provided by having a light integrated therein, but yet overcomes many of the drawbacks of prior lighted hats. The present invention clearly addresses these and other needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention resolves the above and other problems by providing a hat having a light to produce illumination for a user of the hat while still maintaining the aesthetics and comfort of a non-lighted hat. In accordance with the present invention, the hat includes a head-engaging portion, a brim, a low profile light, a power source, and an activation switch. The brim is attached to the head-engaging portion of the hat. Preferably, the head-engaging portion further includes a headband at the lower edge of the head-engaging portion. The low profile light is incorporated into the brim of the hat where it is substantially concealed within the brim. The power source is connected to the hat and is operatively associated with the light by connective wiring. The activation switch is connected to the hat and is used for activating and deactivating the light. The activation switch is operatively associated with the light and the power source by connective wiring.
More particularly, in one embodiment the power source is a battery that is substantially concealed in the headband of the hat. In another embodiment, the battery is used in conjunction with a solar panel that is preferably located upon the brim of the hat. In one embodiment that implements solar power, a photovoltaic gel battery is utilized.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the light is directionally configured within the brim of the hat to illuminate a user""s line of sight. Additionally, the activation switch is substantially concealed within the brim of the hat. Locating the activation switch within the brim of the hat facilitates ease of activation and deactivation by the user of the hat while still maintaining the appearance of a standard, non-lighted hat. Preferably, the activation switch is a push-button type switch. Other types of switches may, of course, be used.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the hat has the appearance of an ordinary non-lighted hat due to the substantial concealment of the light within the brim. Preferably, the low profile light has a translucent plastic lens. In one preferred embodiment, by way of example and not necessarily by way of limitation, the low profile light is approximately three inches in length across the brim""s front edge.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed towards a cap having a traditional baseball style cap. The cap has a light source incorporated into the traditional baseball style cap so as to substantially maintain the traditional baseball cap-type shape and feel. In this preferred embodiment, the cap includes a head-engaging portion, a brim, a low profile light substantially concealed within the brim, a power source, and an activation switch.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed towards a visor having a traditional tennis visor shape. The visor also has a light source incorporated into the traditional tennis visor so as to substantially maintain the traditional tennis visor shape and feel. Preferably, the visor includes substantially the same components as the other hat and cap embodiments; however, the head-engaging portion of the visor typically covers less of the crown of the wearer""s head than the other embodiments of the present invention.